bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Rakile
The Rakile are a reptilian species of warriors that are the primary inhabitants of the Isle of Nynrah in the Matoran Universe. History At some point B.G.C., the Rakillian General Farcron and the three leigons under his command fought against the Blades of Zakaz for the control of the Isle now known as Farcron Island. During the year 998 A.G.C., the Skakdi Dark Hunter, Wenos, employed a Rakile named Velsrok. While he did have potential to kill the Toa of Doppel Nui, he ultimately met his end at the hands of the Toa's elemental array. Locations The Rakile are mainly situated on the Isle of Nynrah, however many Rakile have been seen throughout the Matoran Universe. Three leigons of Rakile along with the Rakillian General Farcron took part in a conflict on the Island of Farcron. At least one legion of Rakile found themselves on the Isle of Zakaz to take part in an attack against Skakdi Assassins. Komodro's legion of Rakile also aided the Toa Hytrax quell the Hytrax Civil War and later settled on the Isle of Hytrax. At some othe point, a lone Rakile, Velsrok, found himself in the Dome of Mashau Nui in the Eastern Chain of the Southern Islands. Abilities & Traits Rakile spend much of their lives learning to fight, as well as studying war strategies and the strengths and weaknesses of all known military forces, even those they would normally consider allies. This ensures that if they were ever attacked, they would have the optimal chances for victory. Rakile follow a strict honour code when it comes to fighting, they do not strike at opponents who are unarmed, down, or unaware of their Rakile opponent. They fight fairly and consider it dishonorable to use ranged weaponry in combat. The Rakile, like the Nynrah Ghosts, are Crafters at heart. Although most Rakile tend to see it more as a hobby than a occupation. Rakilian Weapon Masters often collaborate with the Nynrah Ghosts, whose ability to work with Protosteel is invaluable, in order to create some of the finest weapons available. Rakile Castes There are five known castes of Rakile: *The saurian Rakile have Chameleon powers. *The chelonian Rakile have limited Mind Control powers, which can only be used on non-sentient beings. *The serpentine Rakile have limited Poison powers, being able to spit a substance that can weaken and slow their target. *The crocodilian Rakile have Silence powers, being able to generate a field around them that sound cannot escape from. *The draconic Rakile are the rarest class and have limited Fire powers, being able to create and breathe fire, though they cannot manipulate it. Rakile Code The Rakile Code is not just a code of honourable combat, it also applies to every day life. Rakile believe that their very species name is a right that defines who they are. Those who do not follow the Rakile Code lose the privilege to call themselves a Rakile. Social Structure & Interactions The Rakile are led by a High Council of elected members. All Rakile are eligible to serve, but Rakilian Leaders of the Rakile Army hold a permanent seat on the Rakile Council to aid with military decisions. Several High Council members are assigned to a Rakile Leigon in order to serve as diplomats. Rakilian Leaders are capable of taking command of the entire population if a situation that required it arose. They also command a great deal of respect from other Rakile and as such, their suggestions and ideas are always seriously considered. Purpose Known Rakile The following is a list of all known Rakile: *Agas *Eziok *Farcron (Deceased) *Gex *Komodro *Litherax *Lokir *Scaarl *Tortrue *Velsrok (Deceased) *Xantu *Zerahk *Other unnamed Rakile that moved to the Isle of Hytrax with Komodro. Quotes Trivia *This species was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Zahaku. Appearances *''The Light in the Shadows'' *''Chronicles of Harvask'' *''The Few Deaths of Makuta Montrox (Mentioned Only)'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' See Also *Atreu *Shaloxx Category:Matoran Universe Category:Species Category:Rakile Category:Zahaku Category:ChocoLvr13 Category:Koji Category:Toa_Ausar